


Siegeons Greetings

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Doc judging, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Shirtless Blitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Blitz invited the GIGN over for the holidays but nothing seems to be going according to plan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Siegeons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for DualRainbow's (tumblr) holiday Siege fic event. I hope you guys like it! Rosa helped edit so many thanks to her once again!

Elias loved the holiday season. Taking a sip from his hot cocoa, the German thought of how cheerful everyone became this time of year; the whole month just seemed to bring everyone together. Mei Lin and Shuhrat were starting to get along better with both of them promising to not argue for the entire month of December. It wasn’t a spotless affair so far, but he could tell they were both giving it their all, even if it had turned into some pointed avoidance around training simulations. The new operators were settling in. Hell, even Caviera and Capitão were making plans to hang out during the holidays. It really was the season of giving love to those around him. Inhaling deeply, Elias took another sip before he turned back towards the fireplace in the center of the living room. As he did so, he was met with Dominic’s face less than ten millimeters from his own.

“Holy fucking shit, Dom!” Elias jumped back, splashing hot cocoa all over himself and the blankets he was covered in. “The fuck- why the fuck did you do that?” His question was met with deaf ears as the other German laughed his ass off, clearly not caring about the mess he’d made. Trying to wipe the cocoa that splattered on his face, Elias gave Bandit a hard shove which sent him tumbling onto the floor. Still laughing, Dom put up a hand signifying he surrendered as he tried to catch his breath. Elias steadied his other hand, attempting to not jostle the cup and lose more cocoa than he already had.

“Sorry. Elia-” he couldn’t even finish his sentence as his eyes trailed up to Blitz’s face and he was thrown back into a fit of laugher. Elias’s face pulls into a scowl. He knew he should have found his own place months ago. Moving his hand up to where Bandit was looking, Elias found two marshmallows that were directly above his eyebrows on either side. Fucking hell.

“Sorry, sorry, Elias,” Dom finally seemed to get back to normal, “it’s just that Monika told me to tell you that the Frenchies will be here in five.” Frenchies? Five? Panic started to rise in Blitz as his brain processed what he heard.

“The GIGN, here? In five?” Fuck! He was nowhere near ready. Running his hand down his face in desperation, Elias felt the oil and sweat from his workout twenty minutes ago, stubble that felt like sandpaper, and he was pretty sure his cocoa breath could be smelled from a kilometer away. Dominic, however, seemed to not notice his internal panic.

“Yeah. Duh. Aren’t you the one who set this up? Damn, Elias, you really are getting old.” It was true. Not the old part, but the fact that he arranged for the GIGN to come by. It was the first year that Rainbow was called back into service, so why not spend the holidays getting to know the different operators? The past few months had been filled with administrative tasks, along with Six traveling to recruit more CTUs so there weren’t as many training sessions. They had gotten to know the FBI and SAS, but the GIGN were elusive. Dominic said that was fine with him because the French were pretentious: if they didn’t want to hang out with them, he wouldn’t chase after them. At first, Elias didn’t agree, but as time went on he realized that he could count the number of times he’s seen anyone from the CTU in one hand. Still, that made this all the more important. He had to give them a good impression of their CTU. And, of course, of himself.

“You said five, right?” Blitz asked as he pulled the blanket off of himself. Cold air immediately robbed him of what warmth he had, but he shrugged it off.

“Well, more like three now.” Bandit said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. How dare time keep going. Cursing under his breath, Elias started towards his room.

Three minutes. Three minutes until the GIGN were here. In the field, three minutes could be a lot of time. A lot could happen in three minutes: explosions, new intel, anything. But here, in their house, looking like the mess he was, Elias realized that three minutes wasn’t nearly enough time to get dressed up. Whatever. He just needed to look presentable. Removing his sweatshirt and sweatpants at lightning speed, Elias searched for a suitable replacement. Ten seconds of frantic searching passed before he remembered that all his clothes were in the wash. Fuck.

Whatever! It’s fine! Pulling on an old pair of shorts, Blitz was happy he at least had _something_ , even if it was a tad small. He could grab a shirt when the coast was clear. Rushing towards the bathroom, Blitz looked around for his razor. A quick shave would have to be good enough. They wouldn’t judge him if it was a little patchy, right? Five-o-clock shadow and all that. As he finished up his shave, Elias heard the doorbell ring. Voices followed soon after and he realized his time was up. Checking to make sure there was no blood — and the mint he popped a minute ago was doing the best it could — Elias creeped towards the stairs. The dryer was right past the kitchen, so all he had to do was wait until Monika showed them around the house.

As he waited silently, music started to slowly drift into his ear. In his rush to get everything done before the French operators arrived, me must have forgotten to take his earbud out. He recognized the song as Toxic by Brittney Spears. He remembered how Thermite had tried to show him the song a bit more than a year ago, only to be surprised by the fact that Blitz had already heard — and fallen in love with —the song much earlier. Apparently he didn’t know Germans consumed about as much American media as they do their own. If there was one thing about the USA that everyone on base knew, it was that they were a bit of a cultural powerhouse, especially when it came to music. Letting himself get momentarily distracted by the song, Elias was reminded why he had it on his playlist in the first place. The tune was catchy, the lyrics even moreso. It made him feel happy and sexy, bringing him to a simpler time. A time where he wasn’t clutching the stair railing, shirtless and waiting for the guests to move so he can grab his shirt from the dryer in a desperate attempt to act normal.

Hearing the sound of coats moving, Blitz knew it was his chance to move. IQ was probably going to show them the backyard, despite nothing being out there but the snow and the withered, brown grass beneath it. Bandit and Jäger had spent the whole day making snowmen — and seeing their level of dedication to it earlier — it was probably something intricate. The glint of Dominic’s eyes as he went out with a shovel worried him a bit, but he trusted Marius to keep him in line, and any creations made socially acceptable. Making his way downstairs, Elias bumped up the sound of the music. Feeling the rhythm move into his body as he made his way down the stairs, he couldn’t stop but submit as the slowly burning need to sing along consumed him.

Slowly whispering the lyrics to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen, he allowed himself to do a little spin in tune with the music. Was it silly? Yeah, but everyone was in the backyard so they wouldn’t notice. Remembering that he did have a minute or two of freedom, he closed his eyes for a moment as he danced towards the laundry. He knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand, and it’s not like he didn’t do this at night when he was getting water. Another small spin and he felt like a professional dancer. A third, and finally a body roll to match the final lyrics and the song ended.

About to turn play it again, Elias nearly froze when he heard a loud cough come from his left. Turning to see where the sound came from, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw not just a member from his home CTU, but _all_ of them _plus_ all four GIGN members. His fight or flight instinct tried to kick in and make him do _something_ , but unlike missions where he knew exactly what to do, Elias just stood there frozen in mid turn staring back at them. His heart started to beat faster as his anxiety level started shooting through the roof. His face started to get warmer as the realization that four of his coworkers — who he planned this whole evening to impress — just witnessed him dance to a song that only he was listening to. Not only that, but a cold wave of air hit his skin at just that moment, reminding him that he was shirtless as well. Goosebumps formed on his flesh. After three more seconds of both parties staring at each other and not saying anything, a man with the darker skin and stronger accent spoke up.

“So… you must be Mr. Kötz. I’m Gustave Kateb.” As he spoke, everyone else seemed to break out of the trance they were all in. “I must say, I was looking forward to meeting you. Was.” He stepped up to shake Blitz’s hand, pretending to be unphased by the sight before him. Unphased wasn’t the right word, seeing the film of disdain coating his eyes. Regardless, Elias shook his hand numbly as he continued on. “These are my compatriots, Emmanuelle, Gilles, and Julien.” As he said this, each one of the got up to shake his hand. The first two did so with happy expressions, the lady seemed amused by what transpired while the man seemed happy but didn’t know what to make of him. They seemed like they didn’t want to make anything anymore awkward. Who did make it awkward was Julien. The younger man didn’t seem to know what to do, or where to look. He moved like a robot towards Elias and seemed to want to make eye contact while avoiding looking at Blitz’s chest — something he failed at within the first two seconds. He seemed to realize his gaze was visible by the way he turned red moments later. Reminded that he was still shirtless, Elias followed suit. Still. He couldn’t let the night be ruined because of this.

“It’s nice to meet you all. I have been trying to connect with everyone in Rainbow over the past few months and you guys are the last CTU.” Attempting to steer the conversation away from what just occurred, Elias prayed the others would follow.

“Of course!” Emmanuelle spoke up. “We’re sorry we’ve been so hard to catch lately, obligations in France prevented us from settling in until recently.” Her tone was genuine at least, her hands moving as she talked to punctuate her point. “I hope that didn’t make us seem uninterested in connecting, we’ve just been busy. Honestly.”

“Oh, no, you’re fine! I completely understand the feeling.” Having had his own issues with overseas projects in the past, Elias was familiar with the bureaucracy that came along with it. “We had the same issues as well. I hope everything has been taken care of.”

“It has, for the most part. The only problem was that Julien lost his luggage.” This time it was the older gentleman who spoke up. Gilles, right? The Frenchman nudged Julien on the shoulder as he said this, the younger op seemed to be broken out of his daydream as he jolted up. Elias didn’t miss how he was staring at his chest again but didn’t comment.

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know how, but all four pieces were lost. First time it ever happened. I had to go shopping immediately so I had something to wear and wasn’t just… shirtless…” It was at this point he realized what he was saying, and his voice instantly died. It was awkward for a few seconds before Gustave broke the silence again.

“So, Elias, tell us a little about yourself. We’ve spoken to your squadmates and I must say, I’m impressed by all that they’ve accomplished. So, what about you?” Despite it being cold out, Elias was sweating. It must have been the tone, or the glare Gustave was giving him, but he had the distinct feeling that he was being forced to justify not only his career, but his existence to them.

“Well, I’ve been in the GSG 9 for the past decade or so, have trained operatives in different nations, and try to keep everyone alive.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his hair as he said this. “If you’re looking for a list of distinct accomplishments, I don’t have many. I doubt anyone could read my handwriting anyways.” He got a small laugh from Emmanuelle while Gustave kept up his unamused look.

“Interesting. Sorry, I’m just trying to find out why all of us were asked to join Rainbow. There are so many skilled operatives I was just wondering why you were chosen.” Thrown off by the rudeness, Elias reminded himself to ask for clarification and not judge.

“What do you mean by that?” His voice betrayed nothing but genuine curiosity, he was used to guys measuring their metaphorical dicks with one another, all he had to do was make them realize their line of questioning is wrong and then they’ll realize how capable he is in the field.

“I mean it’s obvious that your dancing skills weren’t the reason you were asked.” As he said this, Gustave looked directly at Elias’ bare skin, implying exactly what his tone conveyed. The other French ops seemed to be shocked by this as well, and even Bandit took turned his head in confusion.

Elias tried to hold himself together. “What are you trying to say?” This time, irritation bled into his voice. He has been accused of not being good enough in the past, but never has he been accused of sleeping his way to the top.

“I’m just saying that it’s weird Six would hire an operator such as yourself. With your behavior just now, and the snowman you made outside, I have no idea how you got chosen.” A small pause. “Well, until just now.” Not sure what to respond to first, Elias chose the one that confused him.

“Snowman? What snowman?”

“You know, the one in the backyard. The one that looks like Hitler.” His tone was ice cold.

“I didn’t make that!” Elias started panicking. Was there really a Hitler snowman in their backyard? What would the neighbors say? How did it get there? Elias scrambled backwards into the kitchen, peering over the sink and through the landscape window to look outside. There it was, clear as day: a little snow-Hitler with a tiny mustache made out of tree bark and angry eyebrows made of twigs. Blitz purses his lips in disbelief, then comes back to himself. Realizing there was only one person in the world who would do such a thing, he turned to Dominic.

“You!”

“Me!” Bandit replied in a playful tone, not seeming understand the significance of what he did.

“Did you seriously make a Hitler snowman?” He asked, walking back over to the group. Panic was rising in his voice, eyes darting to the French operators. “Everyone is going to think we’re fucking Nazis! What the actual fuck, Dominic!” Elias already had to deal with foreigners thinking Germans were secretly Nazis when abroad and now Bandit was playing into this? As if it was some fucking joke?

“What? I tried to make Cedrick but got the mustache wrong, what’s the big deal?”

“What’s the big deal? _What’s the big deal?_ The big deal is that the first thing you do when we have guests over is make a Snow Hitler!” Elias felt his voice get louder as he said this.

“So what? I make one mistake and suddenly everyone thinks we’re Nazis? Look at yourself! You just sang to Brittney Spears with your titties out! No one thinks you’re a Nazi!” About to explode on Dominic even more, Elias was torn away from their argument by a hand on his shoulder. Monika had placed it there and the reassuring squeeze she gave signaled that she understood his panic. She looked so understanding that it hurt, all gentleness in her eyes with a shade of ‘let me help you’ that he knew did her wonders in the field.

“Listen,” she says, pausing to ensure everyone was listening, “I think we got off to a bad start. Let’s all calm down and move to the living room. I have cocoa and would love to hear you regale the GIGN with all of your stories, Elias. Because of course you _do_ have them, and you’re _plenty_ qualified enough to be here.”

Everyone seemed to nod weakly, not really sure what to do with the two arguments that happened simultaneously and for very different reasons. Monika continued to direct, waving Blitz off. “Elias, go grab a shirt and I’ll get you a mug.” He gave a sigh of affirmation before turning towards the clothes dryer.

As he walked back to the group after donning a shirt, Elias was met with Gustave who seemed to be waiting for him in the kitchen.

“I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier, Elias.” His voice sounded softer and his face matched the expression. “I never meant to imply that you weren’t supposed to be here, it’s just that with the snowman and the dancing I didn’t know what to make of you. I really am sorry.” He seemed genuine. “I don’t know what came over me, and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Oh.” Elias tugs on the hem of his shirt, ensuring it was covering everything it needed to.

“It’s no problem, - I can see where you’re coming from. I definitely would’ve been freaked out too.” Gustave seemed to relax when the apology was more or less accepted. “I have to admit though, that was the weirdest way I have ever been complimented on my body before.” The Frenchman let out a small laugh.

“Well, I can see why Julien was so enamored. Shall we?” He indicated towards the fireplace where everyone else was talking, slowly coming out of the awkward shells that had been built over the last couple minutes.

“After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I think about this fic. I think I'm going to do back within the next few months and make it less choppy and random. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
